


13 Things Your Retired Army Doctor Turned Blogger Won’t Tell You

by Jellybean728



Series: 13 Things [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, unrequited love sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean728/pseuds/Jellybean728
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of a series of ficlets inspired by the recent Reader's Digest articles.  This is John's list of things he won't tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Things Your Retired Army Doctor Turned Blogger Won’t Tell You

1\. Before I met Sherlock, my time in the military was the best time of my life. I don’t mean that they way you read it; I’m not saying it was a fun time. I mean I felt like I had a purpose, like I was exactly where I was supposed to be and doing exactly what I was supposed to be doing. When I came home, I was lost, because that purpose was gone. It’s not something I expect people to be able to understand, so I don’t talk about it.

2\. When I was seven years old, I spent an entire summer trying to climb the tallest tree in the park near our flat.  Every day I would get just a little higher before my mum would catch me and scream for me to get down.  The day I finally made it to the top, my mum screamed and I lost my balance, fell and broke my leg and three fingers.  The day before I shipped out for my first tour, I went back home to see my mum and climbed that tree again.  Just to show her I’d always turn up fine.

3\. I didn’t join the military because I had a terrible childhood, or to escape abuse, or poverty or any of the other reasons you assume I did. My father was a military man, and so was his father and his father before him. It’s what Watson men are. I don’t care if it sounds old-fashioned; I’m old-fashioned. I could have done something else, but I never wanted to.

4\. Harry and I don’t get on for a lot of reasons, not one of which is because she’s gay. I really don’t care who Harry sleeps with.

5\. No, I’m not dating at the moment. Yes, I know what it looks like, and yes it bothers me. It bothers me because it’s none of your bloody business. Who I’m dating is only your business if I’m dating you.

6\. I took clarinet at school because my fingers are too short for the piano. 

7\. Yes, even after what happened with Sherlock and Moriarty, and his death and his return, I still think he is the best man I’ve ever known. I’ve known many men who made great personal sacrifices to save others, arms, legs, eyes and their own lives. What Sherlock did was no different, and he should be praised for being willing to put himself at such risk to rid the world of a man like Moriarty.

8\. When I was a lad, I wanted to be James Bond when I grew up.

9\. I wish I had the time and the space to take care of a dog.  I never had a dog when I was growing up.  My Gran did, though.  His name was Rascal, and whenever Harry and I stayed with Gran, we were inseparable.  He died, not long before I shipped out, in fact.  I miss him.

10\. Sometimes I envy Sherlock his ability to shut himself off from feeling.  I shouted at him about it once, when really I knew better.  I’m a doctor, I know you have to be able to separate yourself from the patient, maintain your objectivity to be effective.  Most of the time, I can do that.  But sometimes, the ugliness and the hate and the fear get the better of me, and I have to lean on Sherlock, and his ability to disconnect that part of himself until the case is done. 

11.  I never thought for a moment my blog would become as popular as it was.  The possibility that that popularity in any way contributed to Sherlock’s fall is something I try very hard not to think about.

12.  I can, and have, performed life-saving medical treatments under fire.  However, I cannot, nor have I ever, successfully cooked an egg.

13\.  Thinking back to the days when I was first back in London, when I would stare at the walls for hours for lack of anything to do, and I think about how many mornings I checked to make sure my gun was still in my desk, just in case that was the day I decided I needed it, it makes any of the things in my life right now that upset me seem so insignificant, I can’t help but let them go.


End file.
